movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Broccoli and Ribs
Voice: What An Animal! Blue Broccoli and Ribs. Starring Tom Adam and Grouchy Guy. (the episode begins) Tom Adam: I am Tom. Tom Adam. Grouchy: That Tom Adam. Tom Adam. I do not like that Tom Adam. Tom: Do you like Blue Broccoli and Ribs? Grouchy: I do not like them, Tom. I do not like Blue Broccoli and Ribs. Tom: Would you like them down here or up there? Grouchy: I would not like them here. Or there. I would not like them. I do not like them. I just do not, Tom Adam. Tom: Would you like them in near a lake? Would you like them with a snake? Grouchy: I would not like them near a lake. I would not like them with a snake. I would like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. (He walks away) (still cross indeed) Tom: Would you eat them in a park? Would you eat them with an aardvark? Grouchy: No. Not in a park. And with an aardvark. Tom: Would you, Could you in a Slug Bug? Grouchy: No. Not in a Slug Bug. I'm serious. I don't like Blue Broccoli and Ribs. Tom: How about up a tree? Grouchy: No. Not up a tree. I don't care about them. It doesn't matter. So let me be. Tom: Would you like them on a bus? Grouchy: Never. I care not. There's no way you'll have me eating them. Tom: Could you eat them in the dark? Grouchy: Not in the dark. Never will. No. Tom: You do not like Blue Broccoli and Ribs? Grouchy: No. Absolutely not. So I never will try them. Tom: Would you, Could you in the rain? Grouchy: Never. It's too rainy. Tom: How about with a dog? Grouchy: No. Nope. Nah. Tom: Would you try them near some sand? Grouchy: I would not like them near some sand, I would not like them with a dog, I will not eat them in the rain, Not in the dark, Not on a bus, Not up a tree, Neither a Slug Bug, Or With an Aardvark, In A park, A snake, Near a lake, Or here and there. Tom: You... Grouchy: I don't like Blue Broccoli and Ribs. Tom: You do not like them, So you say. Try them and you may. Try them and you may, I say. Grouchy: Okay. I'll try some. (He takes a bite then...) Grouchy: Mmm... Tastes very good! I like them! And do like Blue Broccoli and Ribs! Tom: I knew. Grouchy: I will like them near some sand, I will like them with a dog, I will eat them in the rain, In the dark, On a bus, Up a tree, A Slug Bug, With an Aardvark, In A park, A snake, Near a lake, And here and there. Tom: Say, You can eat them anywhere. Grouchy: Yep. That's true. I like them. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. (Credits plays) (and plays) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes